


[Zog&军非CP向] 无题

by DialoguePlagiarist



Category: Acorn (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DialoguePlagiarist/pseuds/DialoguePlagiarist
Summary: 星孩（科幻小说，不是王尔德）paro，基本只换了头是阿康的zog/军同人
Relationships: Zhang Ouge&Liu Jun





	[Zog&军非CP向] 无题

张讴歌推开天台的门，飞机在他头顶轰鸣着驶过云层。他慢慢踱到栏杆边上，点起一根烟。一个小时前，这栋大楼还是灯火通明，现在只剩下零星的灯光。就算是加班，他此刻也该回家了，但在这支烟燃尽前，他并不想走进车库，甚至不愿让这思绪占领他的大脑。

天色越来越晚，他向四下眺望。就在此时，他看见本不该出现在此处的身影。就像突兀地、悄无声息地降临在那儿似的，一个小男孩的身影。张讴歌因加班而变得迟钝的大脑还没理解这是怎么回事儿，他的脚已经不自觉地迈开了。

“喂，孩子！”他走近那孩子，从上到下地打量他。孩子穿着平凡的黑灰色外套和长裤，并不算簇新，但也说不上破旧。但他脸上的伤疤吸引了张讴歌的注意，那道伤疤从下颌贯穿到眉毛的高度。此时孩子把目光从远方收回，落在他脸上。是公司里哪个职员的孩子吧？他想。“你父母呢？”他问。

孩子用金色的眼睛看他。“我父亲很快会来接我。”他说。

“那他可得快点，这栋楼再过不久就要关闭了。”张讴歌皱起眉，思考这个时间还会有谁留在公司，又怎么会疏于管理，让这样的小孩子独自跑上天台。

“没关系。”孩子仿佛很善解人意似地说道。

张讴歌感到心烦意乱。“你父亲是谁？”他问，并对孩子的称呼感到别扭，“你确定他还在这儿吗？”他不记得见过哪位和这孩子相似的职员，看孩子的谈吐举止，他的父亲也不大可能是保安或是清洁工——但这也不是绝对的。

孩子摇摇头，忽略了他的前一个问题，或是故意避开了。“他在的。”孩子故弄玄虚似地说，“他无处不在。”

真是奇怪的孩子。张讴歌想。现在的孩子总是想象力丰富过头，但倘若这孩子也将现实和幻想混淆，那他可就麻烦了。离开天台前张讴歌得锁上门，他可不能把孩子留在天台上。

“你的父亲到底在哪？他在哪层楼？我带你去找他。”张讴歌紧盯着孩子。孩子躲开了他的视线，只是继续摇头。

“谢谢你的好意。”孩子说，“但我不能让你这样做。”

张讴歌仿佛一拳打在棉花上，他的眉头皱得更紧。也许他以为自己会向他父亲告状张讴歌想。“好吧，我不带你去，但你至少要告诉我他在哪。”张讴歌做出让步。

孩子伸出他的手，向头顶上指去。“他在那儿。”他说，又握起拳，缓缓垂下手，而后指着脚下。“也在那儿。”

张讴歌平静地看着孩子，仿佛听见自己理智燃烧的声音。“是吗？”他问，并准备随时抓起这只小猫崽，把他拎到楼下去交给保安处理。但那孩子没有露出恶作剧得逞的笑容，而是凝重地点了点头。

“是的。”孩子说。“他在沉睡。”

这话让张讴歌愣在原地，他心中不由得浮起一丝怜悯和惊讶。原先他只当孩子的成熟表现是时代特色，却从未想过这种可能。“那么，你——”他有些说不出话。而孩子只是茫然而困惑地看着他。

”怎么了，先生？”那孩子问。

“你父亲，他已经去世了，是吗？”张讴歌尽量放柔声音，他很少这么做，自己也不知是否起到效果，孩子只是显得愈发困惑了。

“不，先生，你为什么会这么想？”

“不是你这样说的吗？”张讴歌心里又隐约浮现出被戏弄的恼火，并不自觉地抬高声音。他实际上是对自己生气，因为他知道不该以对待成年人的态度要求这样的小孩子。他这时注意到手里的香烟早已熄灭，于是将烟头丢开，而后蹲在孩子面前。“那么，你说的是什么意思？”

孩子似乎被他的态度转变弄得一头雾水，但还是开口向他解释：“我在等我的父亲。”他又指了指头顶和地面，“他也许会从上面来，也许会从下面来。”

此时飞机的轰鸣再一次从云层里传来，这让张讴歌隐约猜到了什么。“我明白了。”他叹了口气，或许这孩子的父亲是从事空乘一类的职业吧，那么之前孩子所说的“无处不在”大概也是类似的意思。但如果是这样的话，孩子的父亲到底要到什么时候才能来接他？而且是不是约在楼下，只是孩子搞错了地方？

他满肚子问题要问，但赶在他开口之前，孩子已经指了指他的手表。“再过五分钟，我父亲就会来接我。”他语气笃定，让张讴歌稍稍松了一口气。

“这种事可别再出现第二遍了。”张讴歌用尽可能严厉、但也不至于吓坏孩子的口气说道，“要是等下见到你父亲，我一定要告诉他，像你这样的孩子是不该独自跑到天台上的。”

孩子又叹了口气。“先生，你不会见到我父亲的。”他用非常肯定的语气说，“而且也不必担心，这种事不会出现第二次。我返回父亲身边之后，就不会再回来了。”

他的语气让张讴歌更加一头雾水。如果孩子不会再来这儿，张讴歌当然全力赞成，他可不想再碰上难缠的小孩子。但无论怎么听，张讴歌都觉得他话中有话。

“这是什么意思？”张讴歌问，“你是说，你不会再来天台这儿，还是有什么别的意思？”

“我不会回到任何地方。”孩子说。

张讴歌再一次深深地叹气，并打定主意不再将孩子的任何一句话当真。这孩子到底在说什么？他在心里问。如果说是恶作剧，孩子的话也未免太让人摸不着头脑。但要是把孩子的话当真，试图从中分辨出什么信息，又让他觉得是在太过荒谬。张讴歌从口袋里摸出第二根烟，站起身走到稍微远离孩子的地方。

“五分钟。如果到了五分钟后，你父亲还没有来接你，我就会打电话报警，让警察来处理这件事。至于后面的事，我一概不负责。”说完这番话，他警告似地用手指点了点孩子。“而且，不管你怎么说，要是再让我看见你单独来这里，我就立刻把你交给保安。”

孩子仿佛感受不到他的情绪，只是点了点头。“我不会回来的。”孩子又重复道。这次张讴歌只是把眉头皱得更紧。那是最好！他想。要是见到这孩子的父亲，我一定要教训他一顿，不仅是为了他把孩子扔在这里，也是为了他将孩子教育成这样。

他一边深吸着烟，一边看着高楼间错落的灯光。他厌烦这样的夜晚，明亮的灯光使他感到眼花，更令他想起自己现在还站在天台上的原因。就在此时，导致他无法回家的原因凑近了他，

“先生，你为什么不回家？”孩子在他背后发问。张讴歌的手一抖，烟灰落在地上。这孩子走路当真像猫一样悄无声息，不知什么时候，他已经跟着张讴歌站到了栏杆边上。倘若是成年人——或者至少是青少年问出这问题，张讴歌一定会冷嘲热讽一番，但对孩子这样显然是没有用的。张讴歌在内心翻了个白眼。

“我很快就回去，送走你之后我就会回家，懂吗？”张讴歌说，“你父亲最好是能按时来接你。”

不知道孩子有没有听出他话语中的不耐烦。“和世上的人一样，你也有地方可回。”孩子面上并没有什么表情，但张讴歌感到他仿佛笑了起来似的。张讴歌看了一眼手表，时间仿佛变得没有尽头一样缓慢，从刚才到现在只过了短短一分钟。

“你总是说这样的话，难道你觉得自己不是人？”张讴歌又忍不住问。说完这话之后他自己也未免感到一丝后悔。跟孩子计较已经是最可笑的事，更何况他不该鼓励孩子这样瞎想，这对孩子的成长不会有任何好处。但话说回来，这是孩子的父亲应该考虑的事情，再过四分钟，张讴歌就不用再忍受这个怪异的孩子了。

孩子似乎没对他的话感到惊讶。“我和你们是不一样的。”他用相当平缓的语气说，仿佛张讴歌不是在反驳他，而是在支持他的观点似的。

“就算你这么说，你和其他人又有什么分别？”张讴歌问。

“我……”孩子一时间答不上来，只是看着自己的双手。张讴歌感到自己终于胜过了孩子一回，又为自己的无聊摇了摇头。

“我不能说。”孩子说。

张讴歌差点笑出来。他可算是编不下去了，他想。这孩子大概是看多了小说，拿自己的幻想自欺欺人，他的父母未免对照料孩子也太不上心——不过也许等孩子长大就会好起来，哪有人一辈子活在幻想中呢？

“好了，只剩下两分钟了。”张讴歌看了看手表，他意识到孩子离自己太近，于是在栏杆上按灭了烟。“你父亲能按时赶来吗？”说不定会迟到几分钟。张讴歌心想。但他可不会带着孩子在这里等下去。等时间一到，他就把这孩子拎去警局，也该给他不负责的父亲一个教训。

“他不会来这儿。”出乎他的意料，孩子立刻这样回答道。“他不会亲自来。等到了时候，你就会明白的。”

张讴歌几乎要对他发火，但孩子仿佛是为了打消他的疑虑，又立刻补上后半句话。张讴歌只觉得疲惫万分。现在的孩子都这样吗？他想。“不管你到时候说什么，”他用手指着孩子，“只要你父亲不把你接走，我就把你扔到警局，看警察会怎么处理你这些胡言乱语。”

孩子仿佛在对他微笑，那张脸被闪过的灯光映亮，张讴歌再次注意到那道细长的、几乎贯穿了整张脸的伤疤。“你脸上的疤是怎么回事？”张讴歌问。

孩子没有动，也没有说话。他在原地静静地站着，望着张讴歌。现在张讴歌可以确定他是在微笑了，那笑让他觉得不祥。他伸手要去抓孩子的衣领，孩子站在原地没有动，但是他却抓了个空。

“到时间了。”孩子说。

此时一阵狂风刮过楼顶，他的头发剧烈地拍打着脸颊。他们的衣角都被风掀起，在空中摇摆着。孩子看起来仿佛是一株植物，仿佛是一棵树那样，在风中摇摆。而后，他看见，孩子后退了一步，冲过栏杆，张开了双臂——

张讴歌抓住栏杆向下望去，他看不到任何身影。他不知自己是如何冲进电梯、一路狂奔到街道上去的。街道上没有预料中的——预料中的景象，街道上什么都没有。只有零散的行人和来往的车辆，明亮的车灯使他感到头晕眼花。他抬起头看着楼顶，看着他刚才所站立过的地方，那儿此刻什么也没有，他什么也看不见。


End file.
